Reminiscent
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: Harry reminisces after Sirius's death, and Ginny helps him by talking to him. Set in the summer after OOTP. One-shot.


**Pointless silly fluff for Harry and Ginny. Before they start dating – set after Order of the Phoenix. Please review...and remember. I am neither blond nor brilliant. So I don't own Harry Potter. Although I'd love to own Cedric Diggory! *sigh* anywho, read + review because reviews are my brand of heroin XD**

'Harry?' Ginny called as she reached the landing of Fred and George's old room where Harry was staying. As she reached the room, she saw that the door was closed. Ginny would happily intrude on her brothers, but Harry was different. She knocked gently on the door and waited for a reply.

'Who is it?' called Harry. His voice sounded oddly high. Kind of like just after Sirius died...

'Ginny!' she replied, looking up at the ceiling. There was a soft 'oh' from inside and there was a click as Harry opened the door.

'Hi,' he mumbled and Ginny entered the room. He kicked the door shut as she came in and sat down on the bed where the covers were all rumpled from where Harry had just been sitting. As she sat down, she noticed a pile of parchment on the bedside table.

'What's all that?' she asked curiously, not wanting to just read it. Harry smiled.

'There letters. Old letters I had from Sirius and my photo album. I've just been looking at pictures of him and my parents when I was a baby.'

Ginny smiled sweetly at him and leant forwards. 'Can I?' she asked, unsure if whether Harry would let her read his private property. He surprised her, however, by nodding. 'Sure. It's stupid anyway, me reading them. It's not going to bring him back.'

She shook her head. 'It's not stupid, of course it's not! Dad said that mum refused to even mention her brothers after they died for five years! You're coping really well!'

Harry shook her head sadly. 'I'm not so sure. I have nightmares every night now. It's just him and my parents; all dying.'

Ginny gasped, she was so surprised. 'You can still remember your parents- you know – dying?'

Harry nodded sadly. I've been hearing it for ages. Mum screaming, dad telling her to run, me crying, Voldemort killing them, a flash of green light and Voldemort laughing after he'd killed them. I've been seeing the light and the laugh for years, ever since I can remember. I just didn't know what they meant. I've only seen the rest after I first saw the Dementors. Voldemort told me a bit as well.'

Ginny smiled sadly and put an arm around him awkwardly. Harry and she had become a lot closer throughout the past few years.

'What did he tell you?' she asked in a hushed voice.

'He,' his voice shook. 'He told me that my mother needn't have died. It should have been me. When I first saw him, back in my First Year, he told me that if I joined him, I could see them again. Join him, and we'd be together again. I just told him and he was a liar.'

Ginny smiled again and shuffled through the letters. They were all written out of concern for Harry. Sirius cared about him so much and vice versa. Everyone now and then, she read snippets from them.

_I'm flying North immediately._

Another read: _Nice try Harry. I'm back in the country and well hidden._

They were like brothers.

'At least they're all together now,' said Ginny suddenly and Harry nodded.

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

She pulled out Harry's photo album and looked at the page that was open. On that page was a photo of Harry and Sirius standing next to each other, both beaming. It was Christmas the previous year at Grimmauld Place. They both looked so happy. Harry was saying something and Sirius was laughing wildly.

'It's my fault they're all dead, isn't it?' muttered Harry, taking the photo album off Ginny and turning to a page near the front. Ginny shook her head and turned Harry's head to face her.

'No. It's not. Of course it's not. There was nothing you could do to save any of them.'

'I shouldn't have rushed off to the Ministry.'

Ginny shook her head again and took his hand for a second.

'What should you have done? Not done anything about it? You helped save that prophecy thingy!'

Harry laughed as she said "prophecy thingy" and Ginny grinned.

'See, I made you laugh again! I am good!'

Harry beamed at her and passed her the photo album. 'That's my favourite photo.' Ginny looked down at the photo and smiled. It was a photo of Harry's parents. Lily was holding a baby Harry with no scar tightly and James was smiling proudly. Behind them, was Sirius, also smiling down at baby Harry. He had his arms around Lily and James and was making faces at the baby; who was laughing at his godfather.

'Aw, you were such a cute baby!' cooed Ginny and Harry pretended to be angry.

'Humph! Am I no longer cute? That's an insult!'

Ginny grinned and punched Harry playfully. 'Nah, you could look cuter I s'pose.'

Harry looked back down at the photo sadly. 'Sirius taught me my first words. D'you know what they were?'

Ginny shook her head curiously and Harry's mouth broke into a huge smile. 'Apparently my mum left my dad and Sirius babysitting me one day and my dad fell asleep. Sirius was trying to wake him up as my mum came back in and said "oh shit" and I copied him. He took me into the kitchen and told my mum I'd said my first words and she was really happy. Until Sirius told her what I'd said. Apparently I was saying "oh shit" all week and never stopped. I even said it to your mum once according to Sirius.'

She giggled and Harry shook his head. 'You haven't heard the best bit. The next week, apparently Dumbledore came to visit and he was talking to me and I started saying "oh shit! Oh shit!"'

Ginny roared with laughter and Harry closed the photo album. 'Sirius said that my mum was furious and apparently "grounded" my dad and Sirius.'

'What did Dumbledore say?'

'Sirius said that Dumbledore thought it was hilarious and that I was destined to be a "mini-marauder". I should say it to Dumbledore next time I see him; see what he says then.'

He fell silent again and threw the photo album into the trunk.

Ginny stood up and held out her hand. 'Come on. Let's go try it out on mum.'

Harry grinned and took her hand. 'Somehow I think that may have a down side.'

'Oh no, don't worry, she'd never dare punish the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One or whatever it is that you're called lately.'

They both hurried out the room and into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Mrs Weasley's voice rang out across the house.

'Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, what on earth do you mean by it?!'


End file.
